OBJ-142
Containment Procedures OBJ-142-GABRIEL is to contained within OBJ-142-MICHAEL at all times. Any attempts to remove OBJ-142-GABRIEL from OBJ-142-MICHAEL are to be reported as attempted sabotage of research material. Individuals who are affected by OBJ-142-RAPHAEL are to be terminated, unless staff are given orders from Doctor Artyom that contradict this statement. Individuals affected by OBJ-142-RAPHAEL are to be terminated by firearm, as a way of preventing staff injuries. If an individual affected by OBJ-142-RAPHAEL is somehow exposed to a public space, a misinformation operation is to be initiated in the region, under the guise that the individual was testing a form of revolutionary personal flight device. Grade-A amnestics are to be readied in case the aforementioned operation does not succeed. Any physical testing performed on OBJ-142 is to be done using a set of hydraulic arms installed within OBJ-142’s cell. OBJ-142’s cell is to be at least 6 m x 6 m x 6 m, and be reinforced with concrete and rebar. A small window in the ceiling is to be used to shoot through if an individual is affected by OBJ-142-RAPHAEL in OBJ-142’s containment cell. Description OBJ-142 is the code given to a set of two objects discovered just outside Wolhusen, Switzerland by Nero on 12.3.████. The items were found in the basement an old church house, buried in dry soil, by the caretakers of the church. DSC intel agents disguised as local law enforcement quickly removed the items and brought it to the Centre de Recherche de Marseille in France. OBJ-142 is split into two items; OBJ-142-MICHAEL and OBJ-142-GABRIEL. OBJ-142-MICHAEL is a large coffin composed entirely of rusted metal, measuring around 2.4 m x 1.1 m in length and width (respectively) and 1.5 in height. With a heavy metal lid that is held on by a hempen rope wrapped around the coffin, OBJ-142-MICHAEL is completely hollow, and is not anomalous alone. OBJ-142-GABRIEL is the skeletal remains of a human male. Stored within OBJ-142-MICHAEL, OBJ-142-GABRIEL appears to be missing several bones, including multiple teeth, fingers, and a few vertebra. When physically interacted with by any living individual, the individual will begin to experience sharp pains in their back (specifically their shoulder blades), and will rapidly form a pair of massive angelic wings. This anomalous effect has been designated as OBJ-142-RAPHAEL. OBJ-142-RAPHAEL typically occurs in around 1 to 5 minutes, and is extremely painful for those experiencing it. Since the wings essentially erupt from the individual’s back, OBJ-142-RAPHAEL causes extreme lacerations and blood loss that usually kills the individual in a matter of hours. Individuals also do not display any form of control over the movement of the wings, and always seem to unwillingly fly as high into the air as they can before crashing back down in their sporadic and jerky movements. If they are not outside, the individual will usually begin to thrash around violently, resulting in the death of the individual due to repeated bludgeoning. For this reason, DNA samples cannot be extracted from OBJ-142-GABRIEL. The wings produced by OBJ-142-RAPHAEL will stop moving as soon as the individual has perished. Addendum 1: Polar Dark Incident OBJ-142 was present at the Antarctica Research Proxy during the Polar Dark Incident. When recovery teams searched OBJ-142's cell for any damage, they found that OBJ-142-MICHAEL's lid had been removed, and 4 CTS units had been exposed to OBJ-142-RAPHAEL. All individuals were deceased at the time of discovery, all from extensive bludgeoning. The reason for their presence in OBJ-142's cell is unknown, but it is believed that they accessed the entity out of their own ignorance. Researcher's Notes “While DNA scans are certainly out of the question, we have performed every sort of ultrasound screening we can on OBJ-142-GABRIEL. From what we can see, the skeleton was the victim of a massive fire, as some of the bones appear to be ‘melted’, even though there are no scorch marks. The more skeptical members of the research team are apparently under the impression that ‘Gabriel’ here was bathed in holy fire or something like that. Now, I’m not opposed to that idea, but honestly any sort of fire could be the cause of this. I will admit, this entity is one of the most mysterious ones I have personally come across. Maybe it’s just the lack of evidence towards it’s origins, or maybe it’s that we have TOO MUCH information to effectively work with, but whatever the case, I’m stumped. During that containment breach in Antarctica, the recovery teams found a few dead orange suits with angelic wings, so maybe it causes those near it to be drawn to it. However, this could also just be the result of a bunch of morons who don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves. I guess we’ll never know.” * Doctor Artyom Category:OBJ: 100 - 199 Category:Containment Level Blue Entities Category:Danger Level 3 Entities Category:Security Grade Banner Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities